


Синяя и красная таблетки

by Varda_Elentari



Category: Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Angst, Conspiracy Theories, Drama, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 04:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari
Summary: Дженсен и Шариф пытаются поймать друг друга на лжи — или стрясти правду





	Синяя и красная таблетки

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания:  
> — пост-гейм DE:MD;  
> — упоминаются места и события из DE:HR и DLC;  
> — приводится цитата из диалога c Деларой Озен.  
> Предупреждения: ООС, нецензурные выражения, рассинхронизация времени в стилистике

— Почему вас не было в «Апек-центре»? — спрашивает Адам. Он настойчив, угрюм и почти враждебен.  
Шариф удивился:  
— А ты хотел, чтобы я там был?  
Дженсен болтает виски в стакане — золотая плёнка омывает прозрачные толстые стенки — и выливает не себе в глотку, а на ковёр.  
— Негуманно, — Дэвид даже немного поморщил нос, словно резкий запах спиртного ударил через экран.  
— Браун сказал, что ни разу не разговаривал с вами лично. Не видел вживую. Все контакты только через сообщения и видеосвязь. Как со мной.  
— И что из этого следует?  
Адам наливает новый стакан — на самое донышко, чисто символически:  
— Выпейте со мной, Шариф. За успешное завершение операции.  
Дэвид усмехнулся, качнул головой:  
— Без меня, сынок.  
— Потому что этого не заложено в вашей программе?

***

Ну не может же выдумка так симулировать?  
Шариф прищурился, наклонился совсем близко к экрану — чуть ли не коснувшись кончиком носа, облачком дыхания на запотевшей линзе, боднув лбом преграду:  
— Не понял. По-твоему, я — цифровой код? ИИ, как Элиза?  
Дженсен приподнимает стакан вместо ответа:  
— Чокнемся? Ну, давайте, Шариф.  
— Чокайся, — равнодушно ответил Шариф. — Как хочешь.  
— Я не пьян, — от напряжения у Адама сводит пальцы — как в старые недобрые времена, когда он не мог нормально отхлебнуть вискаря; стекло немедленно покрывалось узором трещин, не уследишь — и потом отмывай ладони и брюки от мокрой липкой вони. — С мёртвыми, знаете, не чокаются. И когда за них пьют — тоже.  
— И когда ты успел меня похоронить? — Шариф усмехнулся.  
Дженсен дёргает подбородком, словно душит верёвка за шею. Не то петли, которую он ощущает с того момента, как очнулся на Аляске и его допрашивали, полоскали ему мозги, ломали психологически так, что любо-дорого — хоть роман пиши. Не то ремня автомата, захлестнувшего кадык от неудачного движения, — вроде всё отработано до машинальности, а как пойдёт операция наперекосяк, то обвал начинается всегда с малого. С того, в чём уверен и не задумываешься.  
Всё начинается с мелочей.  
Виски из стакана проливается на прежнее сырое пятно, впитавшееся в ковёр. Делает ворс ещё тяжелее, золото расплывается чернотой.  
— В «Апексе», Шариф.

***

В Лондоне Дженсен был весь на нерве. Он даже речь Миллера особо не слушал — его клинило, как заевший механизм.  
Когда увидел Натаниэля Брауна на крыше, едва не спросил — а где Шариф? Должен же тоже быть рядом, встретить Адама, возможно, стоять с выражением: в первый раз вижу, никаких звонков по связи, последняя встреча два года назад, в недрах Панхеи.  
Всего лишь мой бывший босс, готовил скучную морду лица Адам, ничего такого.  
Просто мой бывший подчинённый, — готовился к бесстрастию другого лица, — что тут такого?

Шарифа не было. И Адама только завернуло нервом ещё больше. И даже «Дэвид мне о вас много рассказывал» от Брауна не успокоило. Здорово, конечно, что тот треплется об Адаме всем направо и налево. Спасибо, Шариф, прикрутите фонтан красноречия. Кстати, где вы сами с таким энтузиазмом? Мы в одной лодке, я сказал вам «спасибо», вы ответили «обращайся», и почему сейчас вы в режиме невидимки, словно нет, не было и не будет.  
Когда Дженсен увидел, сколько Золотых Масок в зале, — понял, что дело не выйдет лёгким ни разу. Когда Миллер покинул Брауна и отправился на разведку в одиночку — заторопился сам, понимая, что директор совсем без прикрытия. Когда вклинился в разноцветную беспечную толпу на рауте — стал сплошным оголённым нервом.  
Где-то тут был Шариф. О нём напоминало всё — разговоры, обронённые реплики, неизвестные франты, которые вели себя с Адамом как знакомые, узнавали импланты Дэвида, с теплом вспоминали «Шариф Индастриз» Дэвида, чуть ли не передавали приветы Дэвиду.  
Только самого Дэвида не было.  
Дженсен весь зал прошёл магнитом, ищущим иголку. Вглядывался в спины, плечи, затылки. Обращал внимание на одежду — не блеснёт ли золотом жилетка, или, ладно, золотые костяшки, обнявшие золотой бокал шампанского? Постоянно косился на радар — не обозначится ли среди однообразных белых меток зелёный треугольник, вбитый в базу ещё со времён «ШИ»?  
И от любого входящего на инфолинк дёргался. Но связывался только Мак, отчаянно матерящийся и застрявший на первых этажах центра.  
Каждую Золотую Маску Адам выносил с предельной осторожностью, просчитывая каждое движение. Его ошибка могла спровоцировать бойню от Марченко, праздник превратиться в вакханалию смерти, второй Милуоки, где людей держат в заложниках и расстреливают ради забавы.  
А потом в горе трупов найти один — с золотыми костяшками и чёрными ладонями, под чужим разметавшимся платьем, под чьим-то изорванным фраком.  
Дженсен напоминал себе кота, который в логове мышей крадётся мягкой поступью, не поднимая паники и сворачивая головы безликим, снявшим маски.

«А ты хотел, чтобы я там был?»  
Нет, Шариф. Но от того, что думал, что увижу, отыщу, но не успею, не сумею — только так переёбывало нервяком.  
Не лучшее состояние на задании.

***

Он заставил Миллера выжрать грёбаный антидот и помчался на максимальной скорости в новую локацию. Тут уже было не до неторопливого прохождения. Где-то это сраное шампанское, разлитое по узким бокалам, брали в руки ничего не подозревающие люди. И собирались пить, не ожидая смерти.  
Дженсен нёсся как ракета смерти — подключив все резервы имплантов.  
Он только надеялся, что Браун сначала толкнёт речь — и это даст ему ещё лишних пять минут в гонке.  
И что выступит со своим спичем Шариф — не удержится от красноречия, рассуждений мягким тембром, воркования о будущем, в которое вложил всё своё сердце, в которое верит даже сейчас.  
Ну должен ведь, раз они с Брауном два сапога пара. Ну давай же, — твердил про себя Адам, пролетая сквозь лазеры, турели, вой и шухер на всём этаже за пределами фуршета. — Я хорошо тебя знаю. Не изменяй себе, засранец.  
Последние секунды у лифта, не торопящегося приехать, Дженсен стоял в броне Орлова, чёрный, игольчатый, облепленный непробиваемым панцирем.  
Время таяло, как деления на батареях конвертера «Шариф-8». Дженсена покачивало от пуль и взрывов гранат — но не задевало. Из всей шняги, нацепленной Орловым, у него была активирована только одна. Всё остальное — старый добрый комплект имплантов Шарифа. Чёртова идеальная классика, на которой он прошёл и беспощадную охранную систему «Пентхауза», и операцию с заложниками-детьми в Германии, и в одиночку Дубаи.  
И выбрался с Аляски на всё тех же имплантах, без всякого подключения к апдейтам Орлова.

***

— Мы твоё дело обсуждаем, помнишь? Это Дэвид Шариф аугментировал тебя после атаки противоауговых экстремистов?  
— Доктор, может, я и не просил об аугментации, но жив я сейчас благодаря ей.  
«Импланты Шарифа спасли мне жизнь».  
«Правда?»  
Кода-то Дженсен думал иначе. Это был тяжёлый период. Неустойчивый мир, неустойчивая реабилитация, бочка с порохом под задницами у всех. Детройт, Таггарт, американские дебаты, конфликт «Фронта» с технологией Дэрроу, агрессия «Тай Юн Медикал», «Шариф Индастриз» в блокаде, команда его учёных на «Омега Ранчо»...  
Самые спокойные дни у Адама были только тогда, когда он плыл в капсуле где-то посреди ебучего океана, не просыпаясь, не шевелясь, в глубоком анабиозе.  
Он тогда ещё подумал, садясь на её край и оттирая лицо ладонью, словно сдирая усталость с кожи, лучше бы эти беспамятство и спокойствие продлились хоть немного больше.  
Сбылось. На полгода. Беспамятства, беспомощности, комы. Нет, легче не стало — со стёртыми воспоминаниями, полным ахуем при пробуждении, переломанным миром.  
После этого зарёкся Адам желать покоя.

***

Когда он ворвался в зал с Брауном и ебучим шампанским, он просто решил, что у него радар сбоит.  
Шарифа не было — его изумрудного треугольника на поле белых, бумажных.  
«Я же его не пропустил, — Дженсен торопливо вглядывался в лица уходящих людей. — Может, в туалет поссать вышел, опять пропустил всё веселье».  
Он испытал облегчение, только когда увидел Марченко.  
Тот был один.

***

Он взял за жабры Брауна сразу после того, как Марченко проволокли, закованного в ЭМИ-ошейник и наручники, в спецсамолёт ОГ29.  
Браун бормотал свои соболезнования по поводу Миллера — Дженсену было плевать. Мак сам впрягся в носилки, на которых эвакуировали в медицинский вертолёт директора, а Дженсен рядом шёл, обнажённым оружием, откинув всю человечность. Медики сказали: состояние тяжёлое, но прогнозы неплохие. Хорошо, что нашлось противоядие. Должен выкарабкаться.  
Дженсен неплохо представлял, каково будет Джиму. Он помнил, как валялся в сугробах под стенами «ГАРМа», не с первой попытки поднявшись, и даже не со второй. И каково было директору — спасительное беспамятство сняло агонию. У Адама тогда включился его иммунитет против «Орхидеи» — яд не убивает носителя, свой прототип для модификации — но то, как медленно и тяжело стучало сердце, постепенно останавливаясь, как свело судорогой всё живое и неживое в Адаме, как он висел головой вниз на плече у Марченко, переброшенным канатом болтаясь туда-сюда… конечно, помнил. Всего-то пару суток назад почти не вернулся с разведки, как директор Миллер в «Апек-центре».

Дженсен взял за жабры Брауна и просто спросил: где Шариф? Тот удивился — а разве он здесь? Нет, не прибыл, агент Дженсен. Нет, я ни разу не общался с Дэвидом лично. Нет, за все два года мы… Да, пригласительный он не активировал. Конечно, мы его ждали. Он не приехал.

***

— И тогда ты меня похоронил? — насмешливо спросил Шариф.  
Дженсен кивает, покачивая пустой, липкий изнутри стакан.  
— Потому что я не приехал?  
— Вы не могли проигнорировать это мероприятие. Речь шла не только о Рабии, а о будущем для всех аугов. Безопасности, свободе, защищённости в условиях после Инцидента.  
— Глупости, Адам.  
— Вы просто не смогли и пропустили событие, в которое вложились полностью, как инвестор.  
— Это жизнь, сынок, — Шариф развёл руками. — Обстоятельства бывают разные.  
— Это был вопрос.  
— Я на него ответил.  
— Ну так выпейте со мной, — Дженсен устало поднимает стакан. — За успех «Апек-центра» и его последствия. Марченко в тюрьме. Акт о человечестве отложен. Браун у руля. Ну?  
— Не буду, Адам.  
— Конечно. Шариф не предусмотрел, что мы с ним станем пить за счастливое будущее, вместе горланя. Или думал, что я никогда не скажу вам спасибо, всегда буду обвинять в том, что присандалили импланты, мы не станем союзниками и вообще…  
Изображение на экране слушало, задумчиво опустив ресницы.  
— Какую херню ты порешь, — знакомый хриплый низкий голос резал по-живому. — На твоём месте я бы обратил внимание на то, что тобой движет. Импланты Орлова. Мэган и Пейдж. Информацию из «Палисэйда» и «ГАРМа». Собственные импланты и… рыл бы в сторону контейнера со своим телом.  
— Думаете, я клон?  
— Думаешь, я мёртвый?  
— Если ответить «да» на оба вопроса, то тогда мы оба ненастоящие. Просто копии людей, которые жили когда-то и погибли на Панхее. Но нам всё ещё кажется, что это не так. Такова наша программа.  
— Ты выглядишь удивительно спокойным для этого, сынок.  
— Ну, пока я задаю вопросы не себе, а вам.  
Шариф задумчиво почесал щёку пальцами, словно снимая осадок усталости.  
— А с чего ты вообще сделал такие выводы?

***

… ответы Брауна всего лишь сложили смутное беспокойство в одно целое.  
… наверное, первым, что стало толчком, была переписка менеджеров в «Пике» тысячу лет назад. Кто-то кому-то жаловался — Элиза никогда не примеряет одежду при персонале. Они просто подбирают стильные шмотки и, надеюсь, новый пиджачок ей подойдёт.  
Тогда Адам поймал себя на удивлении, коротком, как зигзаг. Для медиа-персоны была странной подобная закрытость.  
Истина выяснилась быстро.  
… вторым стало то, что Элиза говорила о себе как о живом существе. Пока Дженсен озирался и получал пиздюлей от Фёдоровой, молотился с ней в брызгах холодной зеленоватой воды, девушка с экрана вещала и вещала, как ей страшно, как она боится смерти, как… Это был крик отчаяния человека, а не ИИ. Она не считала себя программой — скорее, жертвой, чьё сознание заточили в бесконечные коды и глубокие колодцы «Пика».  
… третьим царапнуло внимание то, что Шариф всегда отвечал Дженсену по скайпу в одном и том же наряде, одном и том же пиджаке, не меняя его, в одном и том же галстуке.  
И за его спиной на серых обоях интерьера было одно и то же освещение: вечный полдень. Ни точечных светильников, потому что ночь, ни пасмурного сумрака, потому что дождь, ни закатных лучей солнца. А у Шарифа не менялись ни рубашка, ни платочек в верхнем кармашке, ни подбородок — всегда гладко выбритый, без щетины.

Шариф смущённо молчал.  
— Если судить по твоей логике, то и в «ШИ» я должен был быть голограммой.  
Дженсен ухмыльнулся: а хрен его знает. Вы лапали меня за плечи — ну так и Элиза тоже. Вы тщательно следили за своим видом — ну так и у меня борода не отрастала, время находилось, в общем-то, её покромсать. Ваши жилетки и рубашки — знаю я ваш набор, вы обожали такое сочетание.  
Но тогда вы были живым, Шариф. Вас носило по кабинету, выносило в приёмную, в вертолёт в Милуоки, на Панхею… а сейчас вы пришпилены на одно место перед экраном.  
И за вашими плечами всегда день на серых обоях. И вы — не меняетесь.  
— В отличие от тебя? — уточнил Шариф. И вдруг улыбнулся — вместо того, чтобы оскалиться и перегрызть горло.  
— Кого ты видел из нас прежних, Адам? После Аляски — только Фрэнка. Ты уверен, что Малик не стала грузнее за эти пару лет? Или что Мэган не перекрасилась и больше не носит жемчужное ожерелье? А Хаас тот же нытик, каким был? Или ты бережёшь в памяти образы, которые остались с тобой до Инцидента — и они не должны для тебя меняться?  
— Так наоборот, вы не меняетесь.  
— По сравнению с тем, каким я был в двадцать седьмом — разуй глаза, — отрезал Шариф. — Обнови линзы в них, сынок. Вернее, в своём воображении. Это время, это жизнь, и вообще… как, по-твоему, я стал кодом?

Дженсен отставляет стакан и берёт за горлышко открытую бутылку. Отпивает, не морщась.  
За него поморщился Шариф.

… это было четвёртым. Логичным и самым больным. Шариф создал ИИ, самообучающийся, активный, с прописанным кодом графических изменений — типа пиджака и глаз, и рук… знаете, руки-то у вас стали такими, как на портрете в кабинете, — две аугментированные, с золотом, ваша мечта. Ну хоть где-то она осуществилась.  
Вы не Элиза — нет такой мощи, как у неё, но хватает сервера для того, чтобы создать симуляцию. Поэтому вы всегда бодры и без мешков под глазами. Для вас нет перерывов на сон и отдых, чтобы с опозданием выйти на связь и пропустить сигналы. У Брауна не было ни одного непринятого к вам, пока вы общались, ко мне по инфолинку вкатывались и посреди глубокой ночи, даже когда я едва приземлился в Праге после «Утулека».  
— О разнице поясов ты не думал?  
… ни одного публичного появления, только интервью СМИ через присланные файлы вопросов-ответов.  
… ни одного нового кадра, который бы засветился в эфире «Пика», как и в его газетах. Дэвид Шариф полностью исчез из информационного пространства. Всё, что касалось его, относилось к прошлому — до Панхеи, ебучего Инцидента.

Всё это время с Дженсеном общается копия своего создателя. Талантливая, живая, считающая себя человеком.

— Ну так докажи мне, что ты не копия парня, которого я знаю, — свирепо сказал Шариф. — Упрямая, честная, не знающая, что она всего лишь его память.

Дженсен поднял бутылку вверх в небрежном салюте:

— Ну так чокнитесь со мной, Шариф. За тех, кто не умер.


End file.
